galimulatorgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
This page will show you all of the ships available to you. (WIP) This page is now missing information. If anyone wishes to add content then they are more than welcome to. Availability Ships become available to you as soon as you click on them in any game mode. Keep an eye out for any new ships on the map so you can click on them. Building Ships in Empire Mode In order to build ships in Empire mode, first click on your empire tab at the top. Then click "Build Ships." Then you can select where to place them an what to build. However you must have the capacity for your ships, which is visible at the top of the build menu. This increases as you conquer more stars. Losing stars will not affect your current ships. You can only build five basic ships. Other ships have a chance to be built automatically if certain conditions are met. Ship Levels After kills or after performing certain actions ships gain XP and after getting enough XP they level up. These levels provide certain bonuses like making the ship less likely to take damage on being hit, and increasing ground combat support effectiveness. Battleship Battleships are square ships with a single white turret on top. Battleships fire orange missiles at other enemy ships that do 1.0x damage on every attack. Battleships can aid in the capturing of planets, and provides an attack and defense bonus to the star that it orbits. Battleships are viable replacements for the dropship, and can quickly capture enemy stars in enough numbers. Frigate The frigate is the primary fighter starship that civilizations use, and as a dedicated ship killer, will often be found made in large numbers. Frigates rapidly fire four gray missiles that each do 0.2 damage per successful hit, and are effective against slow ships that cannot dodge their missiles. They can support stars after capturing one, granting the star a defense boost. Raider Raiders are somewhat fast and highly mobile ships that are specialized in destroying artifacts of other civilizations. Raiders are equipped to deal with disabling missiles and can attack other ships with a powerful laser that deals 1.0x damage per hit. Raiders are highly mobile and travel quickly along starlanes, and can outrun most ships. As such, raiders can be found far from a civilization’s home territory. Maintenance Ship The Maintenance Ship is a support ship that specializes in repairing damaged friendly ships with a blue laser. Also has a gray laser with which it can destroy enemy missiles and attack enemy ships at close range. Is a common ship. Drop Ship The Drop Ship captures hostile stars that are linked to your empire. They are completely defenseless. This ship is a great way to deal with uprisings. Is a common ship. Carrier The Carrier Is a slow ship that carries 4 fighters on itself. When fighting enemy ships, at enemies and can defend against missiles. The fighters they spawn are great at picking off battleships, but can easily be dealt with by frigates and destroyers. Is a rare ship. Industrial and militant empires sometimes build these. Super Carrier The SuperCarrier is similar to the Carrier, except that it is much slower and carries 12 fighters inside of it, it has a gray laser that it uses to support invasions of enemy stars. The sheer amount of fighters that the ship has allows it to eradicate entire fleets in a single blow. These ships can destroy both frigates and battleships with ease. One of the most powerful and rarest ships in the game. Mothership The Mothership is very slow and powerful ship. Has a variety of weapons for all kinds of purposes. It has a white missile that destroys civilization in stars. It also has a yellow missile that targets ships. It also has a gray laser that acts as point defense. Is a rare ship. Industrial empires build a lot of these. Disruptor The Disruptor is a very useful ship in defense. It can disable hostile stars from a distance, cutting off possible attack routes. Is a rare ship. Gunboat The Gunboat is a slow ship that fires blue explosive missiles at enemies from a distance. When they reach their target, They explode and make a spread of orange missiles that damage ships. These ships can be easily picked off by fighters and frigates, so if you are in empire mode it is important to protect them with frigates and other ships, as it is a rare type of ship. Defensive empires sometimes build these. Ruptor Ruptors typically only activate during degeneration of it's parent empire. It also has a grey laser on the side. Rare ship. Science Ship The Science Ship is a vessel that speeds up tech research of the home empire. Can somewhat defend itself. Is a rare ship. Science empires sometimes build these. If it travels to 30 different stars not owned by its parent empire, it will blow up, giving 1 technology level to its parent empire. Explosives Museum When it dies it explodes, destroying all civilization in a certain radius. Is a very rare ship. Terror Ship A rare ship that gives combat and defense bonuses to stars, and wipes out factions. Has no counter-measures of any sort, so it's best to leave them on defense against rebellions. When the star they guard has been captured (or gets destroyed) the terror ship detonates similarly to the Explosives Museum, but only wiping out the star its orbiting. Illumimator A ship that can cause an area of effect attack. Is a rare ship. Destroyer The destroyer can not be built manually. They shoot out 5 grey missiles that track targets. They are not very good against high hp ships like battleships, but are better fighters and frigates. Holy Roller A ship built by empires with the religion of Wheelism. These ships wander everywhere and spread Wheelism. Gun Station This ship is mostly stationary, and will defend the star it is on. It could move by going on quests. Tentapprentice The tentapprentice is a ship that has tentacles extending out of it. It conquers any star that it touches with its tentacles.Category:Destroyer